The Feelings of Itsuki Koizumi
by Midori12
Summary: Haruhi's into some weird doujinshi. And Koizumi is acting really strange... But why is he coughing up blood? That's not normal. What, Nagato? I have to stay by his side or he might die? What the hell is going on? - ItsuKyon, Kyon x Koizumi
1. The Frustration of Kyon

**This is actually the first fanfiction I have ever written, and surprisingly, I think it's one of my best. At least in terms of characterization.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Frustration of Kyon<strong>

"All right, everyone! It's time for another SOS Brigade field trip!"

Ugh.

Haruhi began our meeting today with this outlandish remark. It was very frustrating, considering we finished our last "field trip" just three days ago. I put heavy emphasis on the quotations around field trip in that last sentence because I'm pretty positive that going to the park in Nagato's neighborhood to look for evidence of an alien sighting shouldn't be described using those words. I'm just saying.

"Um, S-Suzumiya, may I ask where it is we're going?" Asahina raised her hand and asked in a quiet but cute voice.

"Good question, Mikuru!" Haruhi pointed to her. "We are going to Akihabara to search for a mysterious doujinshi!"

…What? What the hell did she just say?

"W-what?" Asahina expressed her confusion with the look on her face. "Doujinshi?"

"Not just regular doujinshi, Mikuru! Mysterious doujinshi!" Haruhi beamed.

I don't think that's what Asahina meant, Haruhi. I think she was questioning herself to make sure she heard you right.

Haruhi continued. "Unnamed sources have reported that a doujinshi was released in Akihabara with a strange language in it! The thing was no one recognized the language so nobody bothered to buy it. But even weirder was that the doujinshi was only on the shelves for three hours!"

Who in the hell are these "unnamed sources" that supposedly told you this? Figments of your imagination?

"Suzumiya, did anyone recognize the doujinshi?" Koizumi asked. Please don't tell me he actually believes this B.S.

"The manga was from Kyuketsuki Daisuki, but nobody recognized the doujinshi itself," Haruhi said.

"Hmm…" Koizumi looked like he was in deep thought. I doubt he was, though.

"So we all know what our goal for this field trip is, right? The search for the mysterious doujinshi!" Haruhi through her fist into the air and announced.

…I don't think I need to express how I feel about this "field trip". Oh, maybe I should drop the quotations since we're actually going somewhere this time. Still doesn't mean it's going to be fun.

"Okay! So meet at the station at ten tomorrow, got it?" Haruhi exclaimed.

Sigh…I'm definitely not going because I want to. I mean, a mysterious doujinshi? Are you kidding me? I just hope Haruhi gives up on this quickly and doesn't get any other crazy ideas.

…But this is Haruhi we're talking about.

* * *

><p>I arrived an hour early.<p>

"You're late!" Haruhi shouted.

Damn. Don't say ten o'clock if everyone's gonna show up before nine. I only did because I didn't want to be last…but I was anyway.

"Dammit, Kyon! You're always lagging! Sheesh!"

Dammit, Haruhi. You're so annoying.

"Anyway, let's get going! To Akihabara!"

Whatever.

About twenty minutes later, we arrived in Akihabara. Or should I say Otaku Land. Geez.

"All right, we're gonna split up," Haruhi announced. "Um, Yuki and Mikuru, you guys will hit the stores over there," she pointed to her left. "Koizumi and Kyon, you guys go that way," she then pointed to her right. "I'm gonna go over here," she waved her hand behind her. "I want everyone to meet back here," she stomped her foot on the ground, "at one for lunch."

That means meet here at twelve, right?

"So call me if you find anything. Move out!" Haruhi directed. She turned around and walked off. Nagato and Asahina headed off toward the direction they were told to go.

"Shall we go?"

And I'm stuck with Koizumi.

"I have to ask, don't tell me you seriously intend on looking for this…doujinshi, right?" I remarked.

"Hmm, not particularly, nothing the doujinshi was probably just an odd misprint. Once the publishers realized the mistake, they pulled it off the shelf."

You mean this doujinshi was real?

"I highly doubt we're going to find it."

"Ugh, another wasted day…" I sighed.

"Maybe not. How about we make it fun?"

Wow, Koizumi, that didn't sound creepy at all.

"I mean, we are in Akihabara. I'm sure we can find something to do to kill time."

Hmph, I wish I could just walk away from him and go home, but I don't really have anything else to do so I guess I can put up with him for a few hours.

So we just wandered around, walking through a few manga stores and somehow got dragged into a maid café by one of the maids standing outside. Man, she was hot, too. I guess I couldn't help myself.

Koizumi and I returned to the meeting spot a half hour early. Surprisingly, neither Haruhi nor Nagato and Asahina were there. Ugh, more time spent alone with Koizumi.

We stood there quiet for a good ten minutes when suddenly Koizumi gasped. I glanced at him, and he had the most horrified look on his face.

"Whoa! Koizumi?"

He didn't respond.

"Hey, what's wrong? Is it a closed space or something?"

He turned to meet my eyes. God, you'd think he just got shot.

"N-no…" he stuttered. "Kyon…"

"Hey!" Asahina shouted. I turned to see her waving at me with Nagato walking behind her.

"Um…" I spun back around to figure out what was going on with Koizumi. "Are you okay?"

He squinted his eyes like he was cringing in pain. "I-I'm fine..."

You definitely don't look it.

"I-it's okay, Kyon. Thanks for your concern," he put on a smile, but it looked forced.

"Huh? Is Koizumi okay?" Asahina asked.

"Um, I guess…" I didn't understand what was going on.

"Haruhi," Nagato spoke.

"What?" I looked around and sure enough, Haruhi was walking up to us with a bag on her arm.

"Oh, I'm late? Sorry, guys."

Was that an apology?

"I didn't find the doujinshi we were looking for, but I saw some other doujinshi to read. So I bought 'em."

…You seriously bought doujinshi? Don't tell me you brought all of us out here on a search for some "mysterious" doujinshi that we obviously weren't gonna find just so you could run off to buy doujinshi for yourself? Really?

"Let's grab something to eat. I'm hungry," Haruhi said.

Sigh…

* * *

><p>How is it that Koizumi ended up sitting next to me? It was almost like he made it a point to sit next to me, the way he darted past the girls when we entered the restaurant.<p>

And what was weirder was that Nagato, who was sitting across from me, wouldn't stop staring at Koizumi. She wouldn't do that unless she had a reason to. Was there something I was missing?

After we orders our drinks, Haruhi began talking to Asahina about some gothic-lolita dress she saw that Asahina would be perfect in. As much as I would like to see that, I actually wasn't paying much attention to that conversation. Nagato was still staring at Koizumi, and Koizumi…was fidgeting with his fingers. He then kept glancing at me, then turning away. Okay, Koizumi, it's really obvious you keep looking at me, now will you please tell me what the hell is going on with you?

Then, when I wasn't paying attention, it happened. I placed my hand on the seat Koizumi and I were sitting on, and then Koizumi slapped his hand on top of mine!

"Eh?" my gasping sorta slipped out of my mouth. I turned to Koizumi. He looked…embarrassed, but he wasn't looking at me. Huh? "W-what the-?"

"Hey," Nagato interrupted.

I glanced at the alien girl sitting across from me. She had her index finger over lips.

Was that her telling me not to say anything?

"I…I apologize…" Koizumi whispered. Wait, if he's sorry for it then why is he doing it? And why is Nagato telling me not to say anything about it?

What the hell?

"So what kind of doujinshi did you get?" I heard Asahina ask Haruhi. Luckily the two of them didn't notice anything.

"Oh, I just spotted this series that I heard was popular about a normal boy affected by strange phenomena…"

Haruhi does know that doujinshi is fanmade, right? Wait, a normal boy affected be strange phenomena…

Why the hell is Koizumi still holding my hand? I glared at him and realized he was smiling…embarrassingly.

Something definitely was not right. But as much as I could have swiped my hand away from his…I didn't. Well, there has to be a reason he's doing it, right? I mean, if Nagato noticed, then something has to be up. But, does he seriously have to hold my hand? Ugh, this could not get any weirder.

Right? I hope not. Haruhi couldn't have already made my life weird enough…

* * *

><p>So after that odd ordeal, Haruhi dismissed us. She said she was going to continue searching, but that we could go home. Yay.<p>

Koizumi, Asahina, Nagato, and I were waiting at the station for the train. I decided to pull Nagato aside to ask her some questions. Y'know, if she felt like saying more than two words for once.

"Nagato! Could you explain to me what's up? Why is Koizumi acting the way he is?" 'Cause it's not normal. As if anything could really be described as normal in my life.

"Those questions may be better answered by Itsuki Koizumi."

"What? But I'm asking you!"

"I myself am not able to answer those questions, for they haven't registered as abnormalities yet. Until then, Itsuki Koizumi is the only one who may be able to answer those questions logically."

"So you do realize that something is wrong with Koizumi?"

"In terms of meaning, 'wrong' doesn't necessarily mean that any change in Itsuki Koizumi's personality is bad or abnormal."

Whatever was going on it was weird, I'll tell you that.

"Okay, then why did you tell me to be quiet and not say anything?" I asked, hoping she could at least answer this question.

"If you were to exclaim Itsuki Koizumi's actions, Haruhi Suzumiya would have reacted with potential negative results."

What? So Koizumi did that knowing that Haruhi might have gotten upset if I said something? That doesn't make any sense; why would he do that?

As I pondered this, the train arrived at the station. Neither I nor Nagato said anything else. Ugh, I guess I have to ask Koizumi about what his deal is.

When the train reached our station, Asahina and Nagato said their goodbyes (well, Asahina did; Nagato just stared at me) and walked off. I told Koizumi I needed to talk to him and we headed off toward my house.

"So, would you like to explain what you were doing earlier?" I began the interrogation.

"Hmm? Which part?" Koizumi acted like he had no idea what I was talking about.

"What do you mean 'which part'? The weird hand-holding crap you pulled!"

"Oh. That," Koizumi brought his hand up to eye-level view and stared at it. "I don't know."

"What? How do you not know? You did it!"

"People do things all time that they cannot explain. For me, that was one such instance."

What's with all these bullcrap answers today?

"I did apologize, didn't I?"

"But you were still holding my hand when you did."

Koizumi smiled in the way that annoyed the hell outta me. I was already pissed off enough, would you like to push it?

"That seriously makes me think you did it on purpose."

"You never took your hand away, though."

I blushed. "W-what? I didn't know what to do! Nagato told me not to say anything, so I didn't! Argh, that's not important!" I threw my fingers in my hair, almost wanting to pull it out. That wouldn't help anything, though, and then I'd have a bald spot.

"Okay."

Okay? That was all he had to say? Dammit, I want to pull his hair out.

"Look…" Koizumi dropped the smile and got serious, "I shall apologize in advance."

"Huh?" his sudden seriousness surprised me. "Apologize in advance?"

"With the stuff we get ourselves involved with, you never know," Koizumi turned around. "I'll see you later, Kyon." And with that, he walked off.

"Ugh…" I grunted. Nothing he said made any sense to me. Nothing he did made any sense to me. Today was definitely ranked in my Top Ten list of my strangest days.

Wait…did I blush earlier when he commented on the face that I didn't pull my hand away from his?

Gah, Koizumi! That bastard!


	2. The Doujin Obesession of Haruhi Suzumiya

**Chapter Two: The Doujinshi-Obsession of Haruhi Suzumiya**

I returned to school that Monday. And things just got…weirder.

I walked in the classroom with Haruhi asking me this:

"Kyon, what's a seme and an uke?"

Pffphtt! "W-what?"

Haruhi pointed to her doujinshi. "They use those words all the time in here. I don't know what it means."

"What the hell are you reading?"

"The doujinshi I bought the other day. But I was shocked! The psychic boy ended up confessing his love to the normal boy! I didn't see that coming."

Yaoi, Haruhi? Are you serious?

"So, what do they mean, Kyon?"

"Um, I…I don't know…" I lied. Wait, how did I know what it meant? "Why don't you try asking Taniguchi?"

"Do you think he knows? Okay, I'll ask him later." Haruhi returned to her doujinshi.

Sorry, Taniguchi. You can deal with that.

* * *

><p>Later at lunch, I stepped into the clubroom…<p>

"Hello, Kyon…"

Koizumi was the only one there.

"H-huh? Where is everyone?" Not even Nagato, the trademark of the room reading whatever hardcover book she had her hands on that day, was there. This seemed…odd. "Um, well if no one else is here, I guess I'll go back to the classroom."

"K-Kyon! Wait!" Koizumi called out.

"What?"

"Um, I made a bento today, but I made a little too much…would you like some?"

…What? Did he just ask me if I would join him for lunch? Well, I should decline…but hell, free food? I'm in.

So Koizumi and I were sitting in the clubroom by ourselves. I wasn't enjoying that part much, but I was enjoying the food. I did regret using the word _enjoy_ to describe something Koizumi made.

But wait…I don't think I've ever seen Koizumi bring a bento before. Not that I've ever seen him eat lunch too often, but I always thought he bought sandwiches from the cafeteria. Why in the world would he make bentos now?

"Is it good?" Koizumi asked.

"Yes." Damn, I seriously didn't want to admit that.

"Good. I'm glad," he smiled.

This was awkward as hell. At this point, I didn't even care if Haruhi burst in here spouting nonsense, just someone show up!

…But no one ever did. It was just Koizumi and I, the whole lunch break. Ugh, if I had known no one would show, I don't think I would have stayed. Luckily, Koizumi didn't pull anything weird this time…

* * *

><p>After school, Nagato was waiting for me at my shoe locker. It nearly scared the hell outta me; Nagato never confronts me directly about anything.<p>

"N-Nagato?"

"There is something I must address to you."

"A-all right…" No arguing there. It must be important.

We walked in silence for awhile. Once we were off the school grounds, Nagato stopped and spoke.

"Be careful around Itsuki Koizumi."

…Is that it? No explanation?

"I do not mean that as in Itsuki Koizumi has any intention to harm you, I mean that his actions in the near future may confuse you. However you interpret these actions is your choice, but no matter what you choose to do, do not let Haruhi Suzumiya find out."

"What? Actions? Huh?" I was already confused. Everything Nagato said seemed to confuse me in some way, but this time she didn't use big, complex words that would require my pocket dictionary I prepared for incidents such as this.

"I am sorry. I cannot go into any further details." And that was the last of her words before she took off toward her destination. Which would either be home or the library; I couldn't imagine Nagato doing anything else.

…But how in the hell was I supposed to take that advice? Was Koizumi going to do something to me? I had no idea what she was talking about. Why does everyone explain everything to me half-assed all the time? Was this a fun trend or something?

Ridiculous.

* * *

><p>The next day, Haruhi had more doujinshi. It was apparent by the huge pile on her desk.<p>

"…More doujinshi?" I proceeded to ask.

"Huh?" Haruhi glanced up from the one she was currently reading. "Of course! This stuff is interesting! I couldn't help but buy more!"

Well, at least it's not something illegal. Whatever floats your boat…

Or whatever causes you to end our SOS Brigade meetings super early in order to attend to "important business", as Haruhi put it yesterday. Works for me.

"So, what's the manga this time?"

"Same one. Takahashi Kogami no Yuutsu."

"The one with the normal boy and the strange phenomena?"

"Yep."

I peeked at the cover of the doujinshi she was holding. Two guys looking like they were about to suck face. Really, Haruhi? More yaoi? How were you even able to get this; don't you have to be, like, eighteen or something? Major facepalm…

Well, as long as she's not bothering me, I could care less.

* * *

><p>I should have just avoided the clubroom at lunch, but I was too curious. Curious? What do you mean by that, Kyon? Eh, I have no idea.<p>

Well, Asahina wasn't there. Or Nagato. Or Haruhi. But surely enough Koizumi was which was odd because he wasn't in the clubroom yesterday after school. Haruhi hadn't even noticed, so no one questioned it.

But when I walked in, he was leaning over the chair. He had his hand over his chest, and he looked like he was cringing in pain.

"Koizumi?" I rushed over to him. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"K-Kyon…" Koizumi breathed. "I'm glad…you came…m-my chest…is burning…because…" he cut himself off and fell over backward.

"Whoa!" I caught him before he hit the ground. "H-hey! Koizumi!"

He had passed out.

* * *

><p>An hour later, he finally woke up.<p>

"K-Kyon…?" he slowly looked over at me from his bed. "Huh? W-where…?"

"Infirmary. You passed out in the clubroom about an hour ago. Do you remember?" I asked.

"Yeah…I think I had burning chest pains…"

"Are you okay now?"

Koizumi nodded. "Yes."

"I was able to skip class to stay here." Phew, thanks for that. "I texted Haruhi about what happened and she said she'd gather Asahina and Nagato after school to come here."

"Thank you, Kyon," he smiled.

"Eh?" I turned my head. "What the hell are you thanking me for?"

"If you hadn't have come to the clubroom, I might have still been lying on the floor."

"Ugh, any thanks from you doesn't sound like I've accomplished anything…"

"Take it how you want to," he continued to smile while in that infirmary bed. Pathetic.

But I had to admit I was relieved he was okay. It was completely unexpected and as much as I hate that damn smile of his, I was actually kinda glad to see it this time.

…Wait, did I just say that? I mean, it's not like he almost died or anything…

* * *

><p>"Kyon, you lucky bastard! You got to skip class! Rgh, it was soooo boring!" I bet you can guess who said that when she burst through the door to the infirmary. "Oh yeah, hey Koizumi."<p>

"Hello," Koizumi said, putting on his trademark smile.

"Are you okay, Koizumi? When I heard you passed out, I was really worried…" the proper response from Asahina.

"I'm fine now. I can leave anytime."

Asahina sighed. "Good."

"…" Nagato was unresponsive as always.

Talk was normal after that, and within half an hour we were all on our way home. Well, everyone except for Koizumi, who decided to follow me…

…Wait, what? Why am I allowing this?

"These chest pains of yours…do you know what's going on?" I decided to ask. Might as well talk rather than fret about awkward silences.

"…I think." Koizumi answered "I've never had chest pains like that before, though."

"Huh? If you've never had pains like that before, then how do you know what happened?"

"…"

"Wait, what about the other day in Akihabara? You looked like you were hurting then, too."

"It was the same."

"…Maybe you need to get that checked out so it doesn't happen again."

Koizumi stopped walking. "Kyon, do you know what it feels like to be in love?"

I seriously could have done a triple axel right there in the street when he said that. "W-what?"

"Huh? Should I not have asked that?"

"Um, it was just…unexpected…" I scratched my chin. Why the hell was he asking that?

"Do you know?" he asked again.

"Um…" Does Asahina count?

"Asahina doesn't count."

Damn! He read my mind!

"Asahina is more like a crush. I mean, which guy doesn't think she's cute?" Koizumi pointed out.

Heh, you?

"Well…" I started, "if you put it that way, then no."

"Hmm…Okay then."

"What? Explain yourself, why did you ask me that?"

"Kyon, if I told you I was in love, would you believe me?"

"No," my straightforward answer. I mean, Koizumi in love? Pshaw! Are you kidding me? Not saying he couldn't ever fall in love, but…it just didn't have a good ring to it.

"Heh," he smiled.

"Was that your idea of a joke?" 'Cause it wasn't very funny.

"It wasn't a joke at all."

…Huh?

"Well, I think I'll leave here. See you tomorrow, Kyon." And Koizumi left me standing there, more confused than ever. How strange had that conversation been? Different from him spouting about Haruhi being God, I'll tell you that…


	3. The Blood Stains of Itsuki Koizumi

**Chapter Three: The Blood-Stained Clothes of Itsuki Koizumi**

Koizumi wasn't at school the next day.

Haruhi was too caught up in her doujinshi to even notice. Nagato didn't say anything like usual. Asahina noticed, but she said she was too busy after school to make a sick visit and asked me if I could go. Since she asked me, I couldn't help myself and decided to go. Plus it was strange, considering Koizumi never missed school.

I'd never been to his house before, so it took me awhile to find it. After about forty-five minutes of looking, I finally arrived. I never was good with directions.

It was a smaller house, but it was in a nice neighborhood. Huh, I wonder if the rest of his esper friends live in this neighborhood.

I rang the doorbell…No response. I rang it again…Still no response.

"Well that's weird. This is the right address…" For whatever reason, I fidgeted with the doorknob.

…The door opened.

"Eh?" I wasn't expecting that. Should I go in? It felt like I was in one of those horror movies when you _know_ you shouldn't go in but do anyway. "Koizumi?" I called out as I opened the door a little more…Then I saw it.

There was blood all over the hallway floor. …Horror movie?

"W-what?" I gasped. I threw the door open and rushed in. "Koizumi! Koizumi!"

*Cough, cough* The sounds of someone's faint wheezing. I rushed through the living room, where there was more blood.

And there was Koizumi. Lying on the floor, covered in blood.

"Oh my God! Koizumi!" I ran over and knelt down next to him. "Koizumi, answer me!"

"…K-Kyon…?" he barely managed to say.

"Koizumi, we have to get you to a hospital!"

"…N-no, Kyon…" he slowly lifted his arm and waved his hand around. "…No hospital…"

"Are you kidding me? There's blood everywhere! What the hell happened?"

"…Chest pains…"

"What? You mean you're coughing this stuff up?"

"…It would seem that way…" Koizumi faintly smiled that stupid smile of his.

"Dammit, Koizumi! This isn't the time!"

"…I apologize…"

"Come on, now. We have to get you to the-"

"No…!" Koizumi put his blood-soaked hand on mine. "It's you…!"

"Me? What?"

"…Kyon…It'll be all better…" he took my hand and placed it on his chest. Over his heart? "…See? No more pain…" he tilted his head and closed his eyes.

He was asleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kyon, do you know what it feels like to be in love?"<em>

Koizumi's statement from yesterday echoed in head.

As I sat in the chair next to the sofa he was sleeping on (after somehow managing to drag his subconscious body across the living room to set him on it), I recalled any of Koizumi's strange remarks over the past few days. I mean, Koizumi jokes around a lot in instances that would be considered serious, but the past few days he's been acting so different. Sure, there was still the awkward smiling when he could possibly be dying, but you could tell he wasn't himself all the time. And I believe it all started with that first chest pain of his in Akihabara.

While pondering all of this, I noticed all of the blood still spilled out on the floor. It was pretty disturbing to look at, so I decided to go into the kitchen, grab a mop and bucket, and clean it up.

I was finishing cleaning up the rest of the blood in the living room when I heard Koizumi speak.

"Kyon…?"

"Koizumi…" I set down the mop and walked over to him. "You're awake, finally."

"Yep." Ugh, the trademark Koizumi smile.

"Now, I didn't take you to the hospital this time, but next time you have no choice."

"If I'm careful enough, it shouldn't happen again."

"What do you mean _if I'm careful enough_? You hacked up blood this time! I mean, if I hadn't come, you could have died! Do you realize that?"

"Kyon, you were really worried about me, weren't you?"

"Are you serious? I walked into your house thinking I stumbled onto a crime scene!"

"Kyon, you walking into my house was the reason I stopped coughing up blood."

"…Huh?"

"…" Koizumi turned his head.

"…Huh?"

"It's weird, but we've been thrown together in more ways then we ever imagined. Crazy how that happened, huh?"

"…Huh?" I was the reason he stopped hacking up blood? What?

"Maybe I'll explain everything soon enough. It might confuse you more than you already are…"

Confuse me more? What in the hell could do that at this point?

"I'm guessing you can't go for more confusion, huh?" Koizumi twirled his finger. "That's fine, too."

"Koizumi, whatever is going on, these chest pains are going to have to stop."

"Trust me, Kyon, I don't enjoy them." Now that smile was annoying me again. "I'll be more careful."

"Well, now you're gonna need to rest up for awhile. You probably are gonna have to miss school tomorrow, too"

"What?" Koizumi's smile dropped. "I have to go to school."

"…?" Was he crazy? "Do you know how much of your blood is in that bucket?" I pointed to the nearly blood-filled bucket. Gross.

"I can't miss school again…"

"Koizumi, you-"

"Kyon!" he grabbed my wrist and put on his most serious face. "I have to go."

"O-okay…I'm not telling you that you can't…" I slowly pulled my wrist from his grip.

"But I shall get my rest, okay?" Another Koizumi smile. This boy was hopeless.

"Ergh…" It wasn't up for debate. I gave up. "Whatever…"

* * *

><p>After I finished cleaning all of the blood, I left Koizumi's house. And I left realizing that everything that just happened made absolutely no sense. Then Koizumi tells me that his explanation for it will all confuse me even more. What?<p>

Wait a minute.

"…_I mean that his actions in the near future may confuse you._"

Isn't that what Nagato told me?

Bzzztt! My phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Huh?" I pulled it out and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Itsuki Koizumi has been affected."_

"N-Nagato!" Since when does she use a phone? "What are you-?"

"_He cannot tell you this because he mistakes this abnormality as something else he is currently experiencing."_

"Affected?"

"_You are the only one who can fix this abnormality as the abnormality was created purposely for you to fix."_

"Abnormality? I'm guessing that would be the chest pains…"

"_For now until the time is right, I would advise that you remain by Itsuki Koizumi's side as much as possible."_

"Remain by…what?"

"_That will help prevent Itsuki Koizumi from being inflicted by the pain he has been experiencing."_

"…Really? Then when will be the time to fix it? What do I have to do?"

"_The time will be right when Itsuki Koizumi tells you what he believes the problem really is. From there you must figure out what to do."_

"Ugh…" God, I hate these half-assed answers. "So until then, I have to stay near Koizumi as much as possible, right? How much time are we talking?" Cause any time I spend with him is always too much.

"_The maximum amount of you can go without being within ten feet of Itsuki Koizumi is twenty-four hours."_

"Twenty-four hours? Eh? That means I have to see him everyday?" I did not like what she was telling me. At all. "What happens if I go past that time limit without seeing him?"

"_Itsuki Koizumi will die."_

"…"

"_That is all the information I can give you." _The line then cut off.

…Well damn. If that didn't sound serious enough, I don't know what else would.

I still didn't understand a whole lot. Or, well, none of it. What was this abnormality that Koizumi's experiencing? Well, I knew it was chest pains, but how am I the only one who can fix it? Why not a doctor? And what was it that he really thought the problem was? Does that mean that he thinks I can fix this problem, but there's a reason he won't tell me?

…Well, after that conversation, there was something I did understand…

"_K-Kyon…I'm glad…you came…M-my chest…is burning…"_

"_It's you…! Kyon…It'll be all better…See? No more pain…"_

"_Kyon, you walking into my house is the reason I stopped coughing up blood."_

If I hadn't shown up both of the times when I did, or even had been five minutes late…

Koizumi would be dead.

* * *

><p>So until Koizumi decides to tell me what he thinks is really the reason for his chest pains, I must see him at most every twenty-four hours. I don't know if he realizes the twenty-four hour time limit, but that must be why he said he had to go to school no matter what. Huh.<p>

I couldn't risk anymore close calls, so I paid a visit to Koizumi's classroom when I got to the school that next morning. He was shocked to see me, but also…ugh, very excited to see me, also.

"Kyon, what's up?" he grinned. There, he's within ten feet. Can I walk away, now?

"Um, just checking to make sure, um, you're here like you said you'd be…"

"Aww, would you miss me again if I wasn't?"

"Argh, dammit, Koizumi! I just meant that I didn't want to have to run by your house again to save your ass!"

"I told you I would be more careful. Besides, how would you know that it would happen again?"

"Eh-?" I paused. "J-just, look, I don't know. I'm just checking on you, okay? Geez, stop overanalyzing everything."

Koizumi eyed me curiously. "Do you know what you remind me of, Kyon?"

"Huh? What?"

"Tsundere."

"Ack! What? Are you effing kidding me?"

Koizumi put his hand on my shoulder. "Thanks for your concern, tsundere." He turned and went back into his classroom.

I blushed. "Damn Koizumi…I'm not tsundere…"

* * *

><p><strong>The tsundere word will be brought up throughout the rest of the story, so for those who don't know what the word means, here's the definition from The Otaku Encyclopedia: "Tsundere—Word combining the onomatopoeia <strong>_**tsun tsun **_**(which suggests turning your head away in disgust) with **_**dere dere **_**(to turn all lovey dovey). As the literal translation implies, this means characters who're particularly moody." Actually, in the same book, the word darudere was said to describe Kyon, saying "The term gained popularity after the anime **_**The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi **_**aired in 2007, as a way to describe the character Kyon, who was considered a special kind of tsundere". Darudere is "a character that is usually very relaxed, lethargic, and apathetic, but then suddenly snaps at others with biting comments." Sound like our Kyon?**

**~Midori**

**P.S. All credit for those definitions goes to The Otaku Encyclopedia: An insider's guide to the subculture of Cool Japan by Patrick W. Galbraith.**


	4. The Confession of Itsuki Koizumi

**Chapter Four: The Confession of Itsuki Koizumi**

It was Friday. Ugh…

Tomorrow is Saturday, which means I have to go out of my way to see Koizumi. It's not like I had anything going on, but still. Why did I to spend my weekend hanging around with the likes of _Koizumi_?

But now I had to ask him to do something with me without having him read too far into anything. Geez…

"Koizumi," I approached him in the clubroom after school. Haruhi wasn't there, but Asahina and Nagato were.

"Yes, Kyon?" he looked at me curiously.

"Um, would you like to, uh, go see a movie with me tomorrow?"

Asahina gasped. Nagato turned the next page in her book.

Koizumi stared at me for a moment before grinning. "Sure. I'm not busy tomorrow."

Bleh. It killed me inside knowing that the words I just said sounded like I was asking him on a date. Especially when Asahina gasped. Why couldn't it be her I was asking?

Sigh…I don't know what I did to deserve this.

* * *

><p>So Saturday came way faster than I was comfortable with. I wished it was still Friday. Or that it would just skip over Saturday altogether and go to Sunday. Damn! I'd still have to see Koizumi anyway. Why do I now have to wish for my weekends to just be eliminated?<p>

I met up with a very happy Koizumi at the movie theater. I didn't understand why he was so happy about it, but was weird. I guess it was better than looking at him dying or something.

…A lot better, actually. As much I dislike Koizumi, I would never want to see him suffer like I did on Wednesday.

Hmm…

We were in the movie theater watching whatever movie Koizumi wanted to see since I didn't have one in mind, but I wasn't even paying any attention to it anyway. But about halfway through the movie, something fell on my shoulder.

"Huh?" I glanced over. Ack! It was Koizumi! He was resting his head on my shoulder!" K-Koizumi!" I whispered urgently and nudged my shoulder. It was then that I realized he was asleep! Huh, I guess he wasn't paying attention to the movie either.

Argh! Why did we even come here? This is hopeless. Can I just ditch him and go home now?

* * *

><p>"Sorry about falling asleep," Koizumi apparently thought that stupid smile was gonna make things better. "I didn't realize I was tired."<p>

"Whatever." I swear he did that on purpose.

"Hmm…I'm hungry. Why don't we grab a bite to eat?"

"As long as you're paying." Did he have his wallet? He always seemed to "accidentally" leave it at home when it was his turn to pay up.

He reached in his pocket and pulled something out. "Fine by me." Huh. He did have it. Now was there money in it?

We decided to hit up the nearest burger joint down the street. After we got our food and sat down, I figured now would be a good time to ask Koizumi some questions.

"Koizumi, you haven't had any chest pains or anything recently, have you?"

"No. Not since Wednesday."

"You said you were going to be more careful. So what do you think was causing these chest pains?"

"…" Koizumi was quiet.

I took a sip of my soda. "Huh? Say something."

"Kyon, do you remember what I asked you on Tuesday?"

"…Um…?" My brain wasn't working that far back. Unless aliens were attacking me or Adult Asahina was showing me her star-shaped mole, I'm not going to remember what happened on certain days of the week very well. Especially basic questions asked by Koizumi.

Koizumi hadn't yet touched his burger. He was slowly nibbling his fries. "I asked you if you knew what love felt like…"

Oh. Not really a basic question, huh? "Oh yeah, I remember." Wait a minute. Don't tell me…

"…Maybe…well…" Koizumi turned away and took a drink of his soda.

"Y-you think…you're in love? And you think that's the reason for your chest pains?" I was doing my best not to laugh.

"…"

"Well, I can tell you that's not the reason. But I have to ask, you think you're in love?"

"You sound like you're about to laugh." Koizumi looked upset.

"Sorry, it's just…strange. Same as if Nagato were to, I don't know, smile. I just don't see it." Or in Nagato's case, I don't think I'll _ever_ see it.

"So the chest pains…are because of something else?"

By Nagato's words they are. "Yes. But I'm sure we can figure that out soon. So, Koizumi, who's the lucky lady?" It better not be Asahina.

"…"

"What?"

"…Why don't we discuss that tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

Another Koizumi smile. Not sincere.

* * *

><p>When we left the restaurant, Koizumi headed home, telling me he had a good day and to meet me at the station at one tomorrow. At least I didn't have to make something up on the spot to see him the next day.<p>

It boggled my mind. Koizumi thought that him being in love was the reason for his chest pains. Well, I guess if you were really anxious to see the one you love, sure, but I'm definitely positive it doesn't cause you to pass out or cough up blood.

So now that I know what Koizumi thought was happening to him, Nagato said it was up to me to figure out what was really going on. But Nagato told me that I was the only one who can fix the problem. Hmm…so maybe it has something to do with me? I guess that would make sense, seeing as I'm the one who prevents these chest pains of his from happening.

For Nagato to have noticed Koizumi's _abnormality_…doesn't that mean Koizumi is being affected by something unnatural?

If that was the case, that would mean only one thing…

Haruhi.

…But Haruhi has been so caught up in reading her doujinshi we haven's had a decent SOS Brigade meeting in awhile. Well, not that I'm complaining; it's been fairly quiet without Haruhi's obnoxious rants about aliens and espers everyday.

So what was really wrong with Koizumi?

I was straining my brain too much thinking about it. I'm going to see Koizumi tomorrow regardless, so no use in deducing everything now.

Sigh…Tomorrow was gonna be a long day…

* * *

><p>"Hello, Kyon." Koizumi greeted me at the station with a smile. Ugh, and my long day begins…<p>

"So…where are we going?"

"…A setting I find appropriate for this conversation…"

Instead of boarding the train, we instead headed west walking in awkward silence for about ten minutes. After awhile, the setting began to look very familiar. Too familiar.

"Just a bit further," Koizumi said.

And I figured it out. How could I forget? It was the place by the riverbed where Asahina revealed to me that she was a time-traveler. Of course the cherry trees weren't in bloom, but it was a quiet and peaceful setting. There weren't too many people around, either.

"A setting you find appropriate for this conversation…?" I was confused.

"Sit down," Koizumi pointed to a small bench under a tree. I didn't like taking orders from him, even if it was as simple as sitting on a park bench. But I did it anyway.

"So what the hell did you bring me all the way out here for?" I asked, not understanding why we couldn't have just gone to his house or something.

"…Kyon, over the past few days, I've realized something…"

"Yeah, yeah, that you think you're in love," I rolled my eyes.

"No, I don't think I'm in love, I know I'm in love…"

"Ugh, it sounds so weird when you say that."

Koizumi chuckled. "Sure."

"Are you gonna tell me who it is? It's gotta be someone I know if you're making a big deal about it."

"…Well…"

"Oh, geez, don't tell me it's Nagato."

"No."

"Hmm, Kimidori?"

"No."

"Tsuruya?"

"No."

"Yelch, don't say Haruhi…"

"No."

"Um…"I was running out of options, and I didn't want to ask if it was Asahina because, well…if he admitted it, we would have problems.

"You never said Asahina," he said.

"Erk!" Dammit! It was, wasn't it? "Are you seriously-?"

"'Cause it's not Asahina."

"I mean, 'cause we're-! Wait, what?"

Koizumi turned his head.

"It's not? Wait, didn't I name off all of the girls?" I counted on my fingers. "Well, there's Asakura, but I don't think you ever met her, plus she's gone…And bleh, it better not be my sister, eww…"

Koizumi shook his head.

"Argh, just tell me!" The suspense was irritating me.

"…Maybe it's not a girl…"

…Huh? Not a girl? Well, I guess that's a possibility, too…

"Uh…?" That also made the options a lot weirder. "Do you even know my other friends? There's Kunikida."

"No."

"Oh my God, not Taniguchi…"

"No."

"What? I've used up all of my options!" That doesn't make any sense. There was no one left!

Koizumi's head was still turned away. "Kyon, you're missing the most obvious one."

"Huh? I already said Haruhi."

"I said obvious, not obnoxious."

"I don't understand Koizumi."

"Kyon," Koizumi slowly turned his head to face me. He had a soft look to his face. "…It's you."

…..What? "Huh?"

He blushed and tilted his head in embarrassment. "It's you. I'm in love with you."

"M-me?"

He nodded.

"…M-me…?"

He nodded again.

I almost did a double take. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, or if I even heard it at all. Of all the people…Koizumi says he's in love with me? Sounds to me like…bullshit!

"Bwahahahahaha!" I couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously? Geez, Koizumi, you brought me all the way out here to tell me a joke? Was that you're idea of a joke? I laugh at your efforts, but it actually really sucked."

"…It wasn't a joke…"

"What? Now you're gonna try to play it off? _Oh, I love you, Kyon! _Really now?"

"…Kyon, it wasn't a joke…"

"Yeah, and Haruhi is God. Sheesh, whatever. I'm outta here," I got off the bench and started walking down the road.

"Kyon, wait!"

"'Bye!" I mean, seriously? I was all for putting up with him so he doesn't croak, but why does he have to take advantage of it like that? Ugh, he just reached a new level of annoying.

Then something grabbed my wrist. I knew it was Koizumi, but I didn't want to acknowledge it. He threw my wrist in an effort to twist me around, so I quickly balled my hand into a fist and presented myself the opportunity to swing at his face.

But my whole body froze mid-swing when I felt Koizumi's warm lips onto mine. I tried to think about what was happening and possibly pull away, but my body wasn't reacting to anything I was attempting to tell it. Actually, my whole brain went on lockdown for a moment. Standby, standby…

…Koizumi released my lips from his after about six seconds. He slightly brushed his fingers across my cheek.

"I love you, Kyon. That's not a joke." No trademark Koizumi smile.

Koizumi took a step back, allowing me to slowly take in and process what the hell just happened.

He told me he loved me.

He kissed me.

…I almost screamed.

When I realized he was still in front of me, I spun around and _ran_! At that moment, I wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

Because now I knew it wasn't a joke at all.


	5. The Realization & Understanding of Kyon

**Chapter Five: The Realization and Understanding of Kyon**

Koizumi's in love with me. Koizumi's in love with me. Koizumi's in love with me? …Koizumi's love in love with me…Yeah, that one esper boy I know who kisses up to Haruhi and has that damn, stupid, annoying smile. Itsuki Koizumi…yeah, him.

And he has those soft, warm lips. And he…wait, he what?

Argh! What the hell? Now because of that stupid stunt, I can't stop thinking about it!

"Damn Koizumi! You bas—Whoa, shit!" Thunk! I rolled off my bed and slammed into the floor.

Ugh, this was driving me insane. I didn't understand how Koizumi could be in love with me. I don't know how many hints I have to throw at him to let him know how much I despise him. I may have even said it to his face before. Does he like when I do that? Does he smile like that just to see me cringe? I can't be that attractive, either. None of it made any sense.

And then to make it worse, the bastard kisses me! My first kiss was with a guy! Wait, did I kiss Haruhi? That was all a bit hazy…

How is he even going to face me now? Is he gonna walk up to me and say, "Hello, Kyon," with that stupid smile of his and act like everything's normal? Or is he gonna back off and avoid me? If I were him, I might do the latter so he can avoid my fist in his face.

…But now that I think about it, Koizumi is the first person to ever tell me they love me. No one has ever said that to me. And even if it is Koizumi, it kinda hits me in a strange way. Would that be the same with anyone else? I can't really imagine anyone else saying that if I wanted to because the feeling isn't real.

What Koizumi said was real. It was by the look on his face and it was real by…that kiss.

So what do I do now? Am I supposed to return his feelings or something? Aren't people given some kinda rulebook for this sorta thing?

Ugh, my life was more complicated than it needed to be…Can't normal things ever happen to me?

…Well…I guess love _is_ normal…

* * *

><p>Monday came. Were you expecting me to say "and went," as well? Heh, that doesn't exist in my life. Something seems to happen to me <em>everyday.<em>

Taniguchi unexpectedly came up to me before school started. "Hey, Kyon…we need to talk," he looked rather concerned. A foreign expression for Taniguchi.

"Um, okay?"

We stepped out into the hallway where Taniguchi stared at me in a seemingly confused way, almost…disturbed?

"What?" I broke the awkward silence.

"It can't be true…"

"Huh? What can't?"

"You…well, I heard a rumor…"

"Spit it out!"

"Kunikida said he heard someone say they saw you and that one kid from class 1-9, Koizumi or something, at the riverbed by the cherry trees…um, like, uh…m-making out or something…" Taniguchi stumbled over the last few words.

My body turned to stone.

"Oh my God, Kyon. Tell me it's not true…" Taniguchi's face dropped. "Everything I know is a lie if you tell me that you have a thing for dud-" I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Taniguchi, if you _ever_ make the assumption that I'm gay, I will strangle you right now. What you heard is ab-so-lu-tly _**NOT**_ true, and you better squash that rumor _fast_!" I pretty much demonized my voice the entire sentence.

Taniguchi nodded hesitantly in response.

"Good!" I removed my hand from his mouth and stomped into the classroom.

Worst possible start to my day. Ever.

…In Haruhi news, she still had a tower of doujinshi on her desk. I think they were different from the ones she had last week…

"Sigh. Another doujin done!" Haruhi said to herself as she closed the doujinshi she was holding.

"How many is that now?" I asked her as I set my schoolbag on my desk.

"Shoot, I don't know. I wasn't keeping track."

"Hmm, Kogami doujinshi?"

"Yep."

Still? Does she read anything else?

…Hmm. "Hey, let me read one of those."

"Huh?" she made a surprised face. "You wanna read one?" Haruhi shrugged her shoulders and reached into her schoolbag. She pulled out another doujinshi; this one was laminated. "Here, read this. It's the best one!"

"Hmm, fine then."

Now I know what you're thinking: _Did you just ask Haruhi for one of her yaoi doujinshi? _Well, I actually have a pretty damn good reason for it…But I'll explain that a little later.

* * *

><p>…Time to play Twenty Questions with Koizumi.<p>

"Koizumi."

Thunk! Crash! I think it's safe to assume that Koizumi nearly shit his pants when he saw me walk in the clubroom at lunch; a completely different response than I was expecting. He dropped his bento onto the floor, spilling its contents everywhere. Aww man, all that tasty-looking food gone to waste…

"K-Kyon!"

"Koizumi, when did you start falling for me?"

"W-what? I'm not sure…" he rose off of the floor and swiped rice off of his blazer. "Um, where did that come from?"

"What about me are you attracted to?"

"Kyon…?"

I walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders. "My sarcasm? My looks? How I hate you so much? Huh?"

"Kyon, I-I don't know what it is! I just, I…well…" Koizumi turned his head and scratched his chin. "For one thing, you don't hate me."

"…What?"

"Maybe one thing is that you seem to portray your annoyance for me so openly, but doesn't that just mean you're hiding the fact that you don't actually don't mind my presence?"

"…What kind of logic is that?" No, seriously, tell me.

"You care about my opinion enough to ask me all of these questions about my being in love with you. I figured you would have been either avoiding me or threatening me, maybe, but you confronted me about it instead. You seem rather concerned."

"…Huh?"

Koizumi grinned. "Plus, Kyon, you're so tsundere!"

"Argh!" I shoved him back. "I'm not tsundere!"

He waggled his finger. "Tsun-tsun, dere-dere!"

My face felt hot. "Koizumi! I'll kill you!"

"Kyon, isn't it just fun to talk like this? Sure, maybe I tease you sometimes, but you are enjoyable to talk to. If you really hated me, I wouldn't be able to hold a conversation with you like this."

I turned my head. "Whatever."

"See, look! Tsun-tsun! You turned your head!"

"Argh!" I yanked his tie and pulled him close, teeth bared. "Koizumi!"

"Now how about we go for dere-dere?"

"Tch! Didn't you do enough of that yesterday?"

"I'm not talking about me, I'm talking about you."

"Ergh…! I think I'm getting a headache from talking to you…"

"Maybe."

I let go of his tie. "Well, I got nothing accomplished by being here. I'm going to class," I stomped over to the door.

"Hey, Kyon."

I opened the door. "What?"

"I love you," Koizumi's smile was brighter than usual.

Ugh.

* * *

><p>So I went home that night and decided to glance through the doujinshi Haruhi let me borrow, Takahashi Kogami no Kokoro. Yelch, the name already makes me wanna burn it.<p>

Kogami Takahashi has an unwanted connection with a boy he dislikes named Kageyama Hoshino. Kageyama has psychic powers or something, and falls in love with Kogami. Kogami doesn't know how to react, until Kageyama falls ill and almost dies after he loses a lot of blood from his sickness. Kogami finds out that Kageyama's illness was caused by a spell from one of his enemies and breaks the spell, somehow, healing Kageyama. When Kogami returns, he tells Kageyama he loves them and hopes Kageyama doesn't ever leave his side. Then they make out and some other junk that probably shouldn't be said aloud. Well, maybe; I closed the book after the making out part.

Man, when did Haruhi become such a yaoi fangirl? Sheesh, what happened to aliens and such?

Wait…why did that doujinshi sound familiar? It was like I've read the storyline somewhere before. Or heard about it.

Or was a part of it.

Kogami and Kageyama.

Kyon and Koizumi.

Kogami was a normal boy caught up in unusual phenomena, just like me. Kageyama was a psychic; Koizumi was an esper.

Koizumi, a boy I have an unwanted connection with and dislike very much, confessed his love to me. But before all of that, I found out that if I didn't stay by Koizumi's side within a twenty-four hour period each time I saw him, he would die by the loss of blood he vomited up from his burning chest pains. All in all, it was up to me to figure out what was causing this and fix it.

It was just like the doujinshi. And I was right; Haruhi _was_ the reason for Koizumi's chest pains. Reading this doujinshi, which appeared to be her favorite one, caused her to alter Koizumi after Kageyama, which in turn caused Koizumi to fall in love with me.

Damn, this all makes sense now. This is what Nagato was trying to tell me.

Man, now it looks like it's my job to get Haruhi out of this doujinshi phase so Koizumi doesn't have to suffer from these chest pains when I'm not around anymore. Geez, also so I don't have to see that dumb smile of his everyday.

…And I also hope this means Koizumi will fall out of love with me…


	6. The Hearts of Itsuki Koizumi and Kyon

**Chapter Six: The Hearts of Itsuki Koizumi and Kyon**

"Haruhi."

"Huh?"

"This doujinshi…"

"Yes?"

"I _loved_ it," I blatantly lied to Haruhi.

"What? Really?" Haruhi jumped up and grinned…then she quickly frowned. "Are you lying to me?"

"About something like this? Of course not."

Haruhi returned her smile. "Ha! That's awesome! What was your favorite part?"

"Um, I'm not sure…but I know what my least favorite part was."

"Huh, what is that?"

"When Koi—I mean Kageyama got really sick. I was hoping he wouldn't die at the end."

"Oh, I know! I was so into it! 'Cause if he died, I was going to be really upset! Kogami would have been so lonely!"

I hate how this is so ridiculously parallel to Koizumi and me…except maybe that last part about being lonely.

"But he didn't die…so I was glad."

"Yep, no more suffering for Kageyama! So he and Kogami can be together forever!"

"Um, well, maybe I wouldn't go that far."

Haruhi stopped cheering. "Huh?"

"Well, I mean, all things come to an end, right?"

"…Maybe…"

"No matter what, Kogami and Kageyama will always be friends."

"What are you implying?" There was her trademark upside-down V mouth.

"That maybe you should take a break from your doujinshi world and come back to our SOS Brigade meetings. Don't you realize that, uh…we haven't looked for any time travelers and such recently? One may have shown up and we wouldn't have even noticed."

Haruhi's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, you're right! I've been slacking!"

"Sure."

"I'll have to look into that. We'll make plans to go out look this weekend."

Yay. That was definite sarcasm.

As much I normally despised this sort of thing, as in anything involving Haruhi, I was actually kinda glad to be able to snap Haruhi out of this doujinshi phase. Now I didn't have to put up with Koizumi all the time, since his chest pains should be gone now.

Also, and most important, Koizumi should now be out of love with me.

* * *

><p>I didn't get any time alone with Koizumi to ask him some questions until after Haruhi's obnoxious SOS Brigade meeting. Ugh, I don't feel like going into the details of the meeting. Mostly just the usual rambling, except that we now have to work harder to make up for the time we lost not looking for the espers and the like. Sheesh.<p>

"So, Koizumi…feel any different?" I asked when we finally left the school.

"It was Haruhi, wasn't it?"

That surprised me. "You know?"

"Not exactly at first, but it seemed unusual. It was the doujinshi, I imagine?"

"Yes. She grew a huge liking to Takahashi Kogami no Kokoro, which explains the chest pains."

"Wait, did you actually read the doujinshi?"

"I figured I'd make sure it was her causing this…"

Koizumi looked at me with astonishment. "…You did this…for me?"

"Look, I only did it so I didn't have to put up with seeing you all the damn time! I think seeing you at the Brigade meetings is sometimes too much. Plus all that weird _I love you _crap should be over with."

"Huh?" Koizumi stopped walking.

"…What?"

"I was just talking about the chest pains."

"I was…talking…about…" Wait, what does that mean?

"Kyon…" Koizumi stepped closer to me, a look of hurt in his eyes. "Suzumiya only altered my heart the organ, not the feeling. I'm…still in love with you…"

"…" I must have looked really stupid with my mouth hanging slightly open. It wasn't wide open, but I was sure he could see the shock in my face.

"I'm sorry, Kyon…I'm really glad you helped me out and stuck by my side so I wouldn't get hurt, but…" Koizumi tilted his head down so that his bangs shielded his eyes from view. Was he that upset that I was surprised when he said that?

"Koizumi…I didn't mean-"

"…Never mind, Kyon…" he said in the most upsetting tone I had ever heard him speak. Without even glancing up at me, he spun around and walked off in the opposite direction.

…What in the hell do I do now?

* * *

><p>So all this time, Koizumi was really in love with me. The only thing Haruhi unknowingly contributed to was his burning chest pains.<p>

And now Koizumi was upset. I made it apparent that I very much disliked the fact that he was in love with me, and I think this time more than any other…

I really hurt him.

I mean, I wrote his love for me off as something Haruhi thought up.

If anything, I wouldn't even give a rat's ass about how Koizumi felt, but now…it seems like a different story. The one person who told me he loved me…and I hurt him.

How did I really feel about Koizumi? Was I really that annoyed of him? Or was he right when he said I portrayed my annoyance for him only to hide the fact that I really didn't mind him?

…Or was it something else altogether?

I blushed.

* * *

><p>"Koizumi…" I approached him after our meeting after school the next day, once Haruhi finally trotted off.<p>

"Y-yes, Kyon?" he stuttered.

"Can we talk?"

We didn't speak again until we were outside of the school.

"Koizumi, I spent some time last night thinking about things."

"Things? As in…?"

"Well, maybe not things so much as…you…"

I noticed Koizumi's cheeks flush to red. "M-me?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to make it sound like Haruhi invented your love for me like she did for your chest pains."

"I understand. That had been what you had expected, that I wouldn't be in love you after you altered Suzumiya's mind back to normal. Or what normal should be defined as to her."

"…It just wasn't something I ever expected from you. Or anyone, for that matter."

"I apologize."

"Don't be sorry! I guess if you love someone, you can't help how you really feel."

"So true…" Koizumi glanced up at the sky, which I just now noticed was flooded with dark rain clouds.

"So…what is it you even like about me?" I had to ask.

"Maybe everything," he smiled at me.

"Even if I were to say I disliked you very much?"

"But I don't believe that."

"…Maybe you're right."

"Kyon…so tsundere."

"Argh! Watch it-!" a raindrop gazed my cheek.

"Uh-oh, looks like the rain's starting." Koizumi held his hand out.

"Dammit, I left my umbrella at home!"

Then a black umbrella was held out in front of me by Koizumi. He opened it up and handed it to me. "Here."

"Uh, thanks," I grabbed the handle. "Don't you want to use it?"

"I will," he leaned in closer to me, shielding himself under the umbrella by the rain, "with you."

My face rose in temperature. "W-whatever…"

"Is Kyon embarrassed?"

"Why refer to me like that? I'm right here!"

Koizumi then placed his hand over my right hand, which was holding up the umbrella…Wait, what?

"Tch! You're seriously testing me!"

"Kyon…" he then proceeded to stare at me as we walked.

"W-what?"

"Do you like me?"

…What? Was Koizumi really just blatantly asking me that? Is he, like, high or something?

"Are you under the influence of something I should know about?" I decided to ask.

"Hmm, not really," he grinned. What was that supposed to mean?

"Ergh…" This just gets weirder and weirder…

And why the hell is his hand still on top of mine? I am perfectly capable of holding the umbrella up myself, thank you. But I didn't say that out loud. Kinda like when we were in the restaurant and his hand was conveniently on top of mine.

Why am I allowing this?

"So, altogether you've been saying that you've been thinking about me, right?" he asked curiously. "More than…Asahina, perhaps?"

"Ugh, yeah right. You wish."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Elaborate what? No?"

"Aww, are you embarrassed?"

"…Koizumi, I may just consider punching you…"

He just continued to smile the rest of the way. With his hand still overlapping mine.

…Several days passed.

* * *

><p>Sigh.<p>

Haruhi was completely past her doujinshi phase, thank God. Oh well, my bad, Haruhi might be God herself. Geez. Anyway, so now Koizumi was chest-pain free. Um, well, I guess if you don't count any time his heart jumps when he sees me.

Yes, Koizumi is still in love with me. Sure it was odd at first, but now I just looked at it like "_sure, he loves me."_

Am I annoyed with him? Not so much. His teasing attitude towards me has actually made me realize some things. Plus I talk to him more than any of the other Brigade members, so putting up with him eventually was nearly inevitable.

…Wait, now I know what you might be thinking: _What things did Koizumi make Kyon realize?_

…Well…

"K-Koizumi…" I scratched my chin. We were on our way home together that next Friday.

"Yes, Kyon?"

"Why don't we, um, go to lunch together tomorrow? I mean, if you're not busy…"

Koizumi paused to look at me.

"W-what?" I said.

Koizumi then presented me with a smile brighter than the sun. "Of course, Kyon."

I couldn't help myself; I returned the smile.

Apparently that gave Koizumi some kinda signal to grab my hand.

"Eh?" my heart jumped.

"Do you mind me doing so?"

I turned my head, noticing my cheeks were burning. "I-I don't care…"

His fingers were now intertwined with mine. "There's the dere-dere."

"You're still on that?"

"You act so tsundere; I can't help but to say something about it."

"Ergh…"

"I think it's cute."

"Ergh!"

Koizumi chuckled. "Hey, Kyon."

"What?"

"I love you."

"Yeah? Well, I kinda, maybe, sorta, uh…like you, uh, too…"

"It's okay. That's all I can ask for.

…Koizumi made me realize that love really does hit you when you least expect it…

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Just for anyone that was curious, the doujinshi Haruhi was reading, Takahashi Kogami no Yuutsu, comes from the name <strong>_**Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu,**_** the original Japanese name for The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Her favorite doujinshi, titled Takahashi Kogami no Kokoro, is Japanese for The Heart of Kogami Takahashi. Fitting, huh?****

**~Midori**


End file.
